Dragon VS Bet
by Morgana McGarden
Summary: Basically Gajeel makes a bet with Levy that he can go a whole week without touching her. But he soon regrets his decision. That bookworm can be evil.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! So this is my first fanfic ever and I'm really excited to be working on it. _

_Gajeel and Levy are my favorite FT couple so it's a pleasure to me to be writing about them._

_I hope you guys like it and even if you don't please review. _

_Thanks! :3 ~Morgui-chan_

* * *

A bet, that is how this all started. It was his fault for not thinking twice before accepting a challenge.

At Fairy Tail everyone already knew about Levy and Gajeel. They tried to keep it a secret but Mira made sure to be the least discreet possible whenever they were around. So they didn't care anymore. They always sit together and sometimes Levy even sits on his lap. Although no one ever seems to catch even a glimpse of them kissing.

But that didn't mean they didn't. In fact the couple had done a whole lot more than kissing inside the guild. Gajeel was always surprised of how fiery Levy could be, just the thought, the sight of her made his body shiver. Damn his lover was hot.

Gajeel and Levy were sitting at their usual spot in the guild. Levy was quite entertained reading a book, she didn't seem to be paying attention to anything else.

Don't get it wrong, Levy had tried to manage her booking reading habits to the minimum for Gajeel's sake, at least when they were together. But this was a book that she has been wanting to read for a long time.

"Oi Shrimp!"

No answer.

"Shrimp! Hey, I'm talkin' to ya!" This time he was closer to her, and he said it, not yelling, but making sure that she could hear him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say again?" She looked at him with those big wondering beautiful brown eyes. He always fell for her a little bit more every time he looked into them.

"Unff, forget it." He turns his head away from her, clearly annoyed.

Levy sighs, closes the book and puts it down on the table. "I'm all yours." She says with an adorable smile.

He turns to her again, facing each other. Gajeel smirks and asks "All mine hun? Well that sounds pretty good to me, Shrimp." He's already biting his lips. Suddenly Levy feels a warm touch on her leg under the table. Electricity moves trough her body, suddenly every bit of her feels hot. How could his touch have such power over her? Gajeel was so incredibly sexy. Not only for his enormous muscles and amazing body, but the way he looked at her, undressing her with his lust red eyes, wanting her, craving for her. His desire made her desire him even more.

She whispered "I bought blue laced panties today. I think they fit me real good. They match my hair."

Gajeel's eyes widened, he smiled darkly and was ready to reply, but Levy interrupted him as she said, lower than a whisper "You see, the thing is, I forgot to wear them so I'm not wearing panties at all."

Gajeel's all face went red, heart beating a thousand miles per hour, he could no longer hide the lump that was forming under his pants. It took him every thing he had not to take her there in the table. She made it worst as she took the hand he had placed on her leg and slowly sliding it over to her thighs. He was already feeling the warmth. Just thinking about her there, exposed only for him to take when he pleased. As soon as he felt a wetness on his fingertips he stood up really quick placed Levy on his back, piggy back style, and ran out through town until they reached his house. He didn't even bother on opening the doors properly. He forced his way in and when he reached the bedroom he immediately threw Levy to the bed.

She laughed and smiled victoriously "I just love to see how crazy you go when I tea- OHH GAJEEL!" Levy couldn't finish her sentence.

His rough tongue give her a very slow first lick, passing through all her entry and stopping at her clit. She could feel every inch of it, the wetness of his mouth. "Jeez Levy, you are so mouth watering, you taste so damn good..." His words just made her go crazier, she let a moan out, and he smiled "I'm going full force here, be ready for the licking dragon, gi hi!"

Gajeel's tongue went on a frenesi, it circled around inside the lips, making her moan louder every time. Her wetness was growing bigger and he was taking all the juices into his mouth. Damn she really tasted good. He then moved up to her clit, massaging her inner thighs and as he did Levy grabbed to the sheets tighter with one hand and the other she placed on his head, holding to his hair, forcing him to go deeper on her. This only made Gajeel go wilder. With his face on her pussy he licked and sucked on the clit making her scream with pleasure. As he could feel her walls pumping he slided his hand to her entry and put on finger in. Levy gasped and he inserted another, her moan was like a cry for more. He started rubbing his fingers against her walls, in and out, and kept licking her clit. Levy was feeling the waves of lust that made her whole body shiver, she could feel the hotness growing inside her ready to explode. She almost couldn't talk between her loud moans. "Gajeel... Hum... I'm gonna... Ohh..." He stopped his liking to look at her, fingers still inside the wetness. "You're gonna what Shrimp?" "I'm gonna cum! Fuck, don't stop!" Her yell was his command. He was fingering her harder and faster, his tongue in circles around her clit, her growing moans lead to one final overwhelming scream of sheer pleasure. She came all around his fingers, which he took out but kept massaging her lips, gently. Gajeel stood up and laid beside her. Levy had her eyes closed, still trying do catch her breath but his teasing made her body shiver, every touch of his right now felt like she was being shocked.

He kissed her cheek and whispered "That's what you get for teasing me like that. Not wearing panties Shrimp? You insane? I would have taken you right there in the guild."

Levy smiled, opened her eyes and turned her head to face him. He was still circling gently and slowly around her swelling lips. She kissed him, softly and he felt the urge to hold her tightly. He wrapped his arms around Levy and deepened the kiss, his heart was pounding in his chest. This love he felt for her was stronger than everything he had ever experienced in his life.

"I love you." She said, still close to his lips. "I love you too, my beautiful, sexy Shrimp, gi hi"

Her head fell to his chest. Hearing his heartbeat Levy could feel herself falling asleep. She was so tired because of her long day. "Hm Shrimp, I'm sorry for not letting you read your book, I know it was selfish of me... Anyway, I'll be sure not to do that again, or at least try..." Levy smiled against him, this though guy was such a lovable man. "Oh it's ok, it's not your fault you can't keep your hands of me. You might be a strong dragon, but you are not that strong." Levy was teasing him on purpose, curious to see how he would react. Gajeel looks at her with one eyebrow up and a defiant look on his face, she opens one eye and smiles. She had challenged him, there was no way he would be considered 'not that strong' by his own girlfriend. "Oh really? Wanna bet Shrimp? I'll go one week without touching you." Levy was reluctant, she never said she didn't like to have him all over her! But she thought of how fun it would be to tease him for a whole week and see how long he would last. "Ok, we have a bet Redfox. Starting tomorrow you can't touch me."

"Ok, fine. But if I win this bet, I want a reward." He was smiling darkly. Levy asked what would that be. "You'll find out in a week." He closed his eyes, smiling and she did the same, her last thought being "Ok Gajeel, let the games begin.".


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone, so here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it! :D_  
_I forgot to mention but I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, ahaha_

_Thanks for taking your time to read this, it means a lot to me :)_

_~Morgui-chan_

* * *

Levy woke up, the light of day was shining through the window. She moved her arm through the bed with her eyes still closed, trying to find Gajeel. It was a force of habit already. He was her last thought in the night and the first in the morning.

Levy couldn't find him, she opened her eyes violently and got up. She almost called out his name but then she remembered. "Oh, so he already started. That's fine, I can start early too.", an somewhat evil smirk appeared on her face.

Levy put on her new panties (the blue laced ones) that she brought on her purse and decided to put one of his shirts. He loved to see her in them, specially if she wasn't wearing much else. She went to the bathroom quickly, passed her fingers through her hair and pulled one of the sides of the shirt so that it would fall from her shoulder.

She rinsed her face and cleaned up taping on her cheeks. She was ready to test his limits.

Downstairs, in the kitchen, Lily was making breakfast and Gajeel was eating some iron bolts. She smiled to herself as she got down. "Good morning Levy! I'm making breakfast for us." Gajeel turned around and as he turned he said "Good morning Shri-mp..." As he looked at her, with a somewhat messy hair, in one of his big shirts falling down her shoulders, her sexy morning smile as she rubbed her eyes, looking hot as hell, he almost wasn't able to hide his delight to the sight. But he swallowed dry and turned back around.

"Good morning to my two boys. And thanks Lily, I am kind of hungry."

Levy sat across Gajeel as Lily put down her breakfast. He had made pancakes.

There were two jars on the table, one was jam, the other was chocolate. Gajeel kept looking down as he ate his bolts, trying to avoid Levy. She smiled to herself, and grabbed a spoon to pour some chocolate on her breakfast. "Hmm Lily, these look so delicious, and the chocolate! Just makes me want to lick the spoon." Gajeel's head automatically faced up as he found himself watching Levy licking the spoon very slowly, all around, as she was licking his... "Unghf, STOP!" He thought to himself, standing up so fast that his knee hit the side of the table "Fuck!".

Some of his bolts fell down and rolled to the right. Levy stood up quickly "Don't worry, I'll pick that up for you." She bent over on purpose, giving him a glimpse of her blue secret weapon. She tried to hide her laughter when she heard a grunt coming from behind. Gajeel was as red as Erza's hair, his fists closed and ranging his teeth. Levy asked very innocently "Something wrong babe?" Of course there was something wrong, she knew very well what she was doing. That glimpse of her panties, tight around her firm bottom, how he wishes he could've grabbed it, and then let his hands slide up the shirt, finding her perky... "FUCK, WHAT IS THIS WOMAN DOING TO ME!" As he felt something starting to rise within his boxers Gajeel rapidly said "Imma take a shower." and ran upstairs at incredible speed.

Levy and Lily bursted out in laughter. "Oh this is going to be easier than I thought."

"I didn't know you could be so evil Levy, but it's too funny to see him tortured like that."

"And I'm just getting started!"

"I wish I could stick around to see some more but me, Happy and Charle already have plans. You two have fun!"

After Lily got out Levy looked around and saw the pile of dirty dishes. She had an idea.

Meanwhile Gajeel was in the bathroom taking a very cold shower with high water pressure. "Is she right? Am I really this weak? God that woman makes me insane. But I'm gonna do this, I just gotta think of it as training. If I take it really serious there is no way I can't... Right?"

He turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. Maybe he would spent his day on the guild, or maybe he would take on a mission, anything to keep himself from temptation.

As he was getting dressed he heard Levy scream from downstairs. He immediately rushed up to her. She was on her back turning towards the sink. "WHAT HAPPENED?". Levy turned around slowly, her shirt was sinking wet. "I was washing the dishes and I turned the water pressure by accident. It splashed all over me, and it was awfully cold!" She said whimpering. Gajeel took a bigger notice at the wet shirt. Shit, her nipples were hard from the cold and he could see them clearly through the shirt, as well as the shape of her breasts and her torso... Gajeel felt waves trying to push his body to her, as he was getting blurred vision. In a desperate attempt he bit his own tongue and the pain brought him back. He had to get a grip.

He quickly pulled the blanket from the sofa, put it around her and walked off the door with a steady pace, almost running."See you later, love ya."

Levy smiled to herself "Love you too!... I really do." The fact that he could pull himself together just to put that blanket around her made Levy feel silly and actually kind of mean. He was really trying! "Maybe I should lay off him... He was pretty sweet and is doing an amazing job with self control... I'll stop antagonizing him."

She went back upstairs and took a bath. While getting dressed she kept in mind to be more conservative, a pair of jeans, a tank top and a zippered hoody.

When Levy arrived to the guild there weren't many people there. Lucy was over at the bar talking to Mira, Reedus was at the corner doing his usual thing, and Elfman was fighting with Evergreen, Lisanna trying to calm them down. But there was a much louder fight happening. By the request board were Natsu and Gajeel.

"I SAW IT FIRST! STUPID BOLT BRAIN!"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING BOLT BRAIN, FLAME HEAD! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! I HAVE IT IN MY HAND, IT'S MINE!"

Natsu and Gajeel were going at each other with such force that it was certain that the guild would be badly damaged. But Erza made it in time to stop them. "Natsu stop," as she grabbed both of their fists, "Gajeel will have this mission, I have something I need you to do. My own mission for you."

"WHAT? There's no way I'm gonna-" Erza stared at him with terrifying eyes. "Ok, ok, I'll do it." Natsu replied scared. Erza dragged him out of the guild by his ear.

Levy then approached Gajeel. "Hey, what was that all about?"

"Just that stupid Salamander, wanting to take my job request. Grr I hate that guy." Gajeel left the rest of his anger out with a sigh and then looked back at Levy with a suspicious face "And what are you doing here? Came to torture me a little bit more?"

Levy laughed. "No, I'm just gonna act normal. I can see I was puting you through too much pain." She smirked at him with a cocky smile.

"What are you talking about? I'm handling myself just fine. I guess it's not that hard to keep myself from touching you. I'm good Shrimp! Gihi!" Levy's eye started twitching, but he didn't even noticed it as he was looking at the job request. "Anyway, I'm going on a mission by myself, it's gonna be at least two days ok? Take care of Lily and the house!" He was leaning in to kiss her forehead but then stopped himself "Oh, right... Hm, I'll see you in a couple of days Shrimp, love ya."

Gajeel walked out of the guild, not noticing that he had left behind a boiling red Levy. But he had to get out of there quickly. He was not handling himself just fine. He could barely control his urges, and even though he had been able to pull himself together he knew he had to take some time to concentrate and increase his resistance.

On the other hand, Levy was still standing where he left her, she was looking down, her hands clenched in tiny fists, you could almost see the smoke coming out of her. What did he mean, "it's not that hard" to keep himself from touching her?! The anger she was feeling was directed to her face forming a devious, evil smile. She wasn't usually like this, but his words seemed to bring up a side of her she didn't even know she had! She dropped all her plans of taking it easy with him. "When he comes back he won't even know what hit him." she thought to herself.


End file.
